A Lust Full of Love
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: "He cherished her like a queen. Bent down before her, touched at the crevices of her will, obeyed her every law. He gave with no expectation in return, except for pride and respect. It was love. A love that he bowed to give, to show. He put all his love, all his emotion into the things he did, into the things to make her cry in passion." PWP. A Heavy Lyvia Lemon.


**AN:** Just some sweet lovelies making some sweet loving. Basically due to the lack of lyvia smut fics, most revolving around gruvia, I have decided to write one of my own. It's nothing but a fluffy sweet spot and is recommended not to read if it makes you uncomfortable. (pwp- heavily explicit)

Anyway, please enjoy and send me comments if you like it! ❤

A Lust For of Love

"Lyon!" Juvia screeched, high-pitched and full of chocked on giggles as her boyfriend messaged her breast from behind.

"That tickles," she smiles, sinking into the feeling of the man behind her. "Mmm~."

Lyon could only smirk at the sound Juvia had made, cascading butterfly kisses down the vast skin of her neck. His fingers groped at her bare chest once more, eliciting a slight moan as she arched her back into him.

The room was getting much too hot for Juvia much too quickly, she began to pant, relishing in the others cool touch. She closed her eyes in pleasure, allowing every ounce of herself to focus on his erotic actions and the harsh breathing of his own.

The two lay naked in bed, Lyon over Juvia's body and back, covered only by a thin white sheet. Juvia could feel the sheen of sweat that layered upon her body, Lyons excitement that pressed just above her bottom, and the lips that had finally engulfed her own.

Reaching back, Juvia was able to hold on to soft silver locks of hair, pulling the mouth on hers closer as they opened for each other. Their tongues thrashed in a passion, exploring each other's crevices like a lost cave.

Lyon groaned, Juvia tugging on his lips with her teeth. The ice-mage shuddered, adding pressure both to her breast and body. Their hearts swirled in bliss, rocking against each other's souls.

Juvia broke the kiss in a squeal, clutching at the pillows as Lyons member found its way between the cheeks of her bum. Lyon chuckled, moving his hands from her breast to her waist in a firm grip. He hoisted his body up, straddling the flushed girl from behind, easily sliding his member between her smooth cheeks.

"Hah… You like that…"

His voice was hoarse, enjoying the sweet mewls his partner let out as he thrust his hips onto her.

"Unh…"

Juvia was lost in pleasure, face flushed and kneading her finger nails into the palm of her hands. Her whole body was kneeled over, hips lifted up by Lyons hold alone, the sheet fallen from them. She moaned as Lyons shaft connected with her hole if only for a fleeting moment.

"Lyon…" she panted, "Please…"

Juvia let out a low wail, biting her tongue when Lyon rubbed at her bottom.

"Please what..?" He teased, leaning forward so that not only his chest pressed against her spine, but his downward thrust dug against her skin deeper.

Juvia whined, arching her hips upward. "P-please… touch m-me, unh!"

"Heh," Lyon laid a chaste kiss to her cheek, letting his fingers glide down her thighs. "I am touching you…"

"N-not…" Another thrust. "Unh! Not there! Hah!"

"Not here, hmm?" He mumbled, nibbling her ear lobe, allowing a shy squeak to escape her lips.

"What about…" Ever so slowly, he reached with his hands inwards, traveling up the inside of her thighs. "Here, maybe..?" He whispered, trailing a fingertip along her lower lips, teasingly.

"Ahhh! Yes!" Juvia squealed, throwing her head back, laying it on the mans shoulder.

"You like that..?"

"Mmm…"

Lyon cupped Juvia from behind, feeling as the hair on her region scratched against his palm, peeking between the space of his fingers.

"Nnnh, you're so wet here…" Lyon groaned, sucking at the nape of Juvia's throat.

Juvia whimpered, squirming in his embrace, gasping for air. "Uh… I-it's Ly-Lyon-sama's fault…"

Lyon hummed in response, spreading Juvia's folds as his thumb rubbed at her clit.

"Aaahhhh!" Juvia swore she saw white, her blue eyes opening wide at the introduction. "H-hurry..! Unh!"

Lyon growled, biting Juvia's skin quite harshly. Seeing his lover so worked up, it turned him on beyond words.

He toyed at her folds first, letting Juvia ache before very gently inserting the first finger into her gloriously wet hole. "So warm…"

"Ah! A-another!"

"Not so fast, Juvia-chan." He placed his currently unattended hand around her left wrist, rubbing calming circles on the back of her palm. This allowed Lyon a new position, his chest flushed against Juvia, fingers working at her opening.

"D-don't call Juvia th-that... hah!"

The man could only smile warmly at her response, thrusting his index finger upward inside her. Juvia arched her back, squirming and biting her lip as the pad of Lyons thumb rubbed further against her button. "Please," she whispered. "More…"

"Hmm…" Humming in approval, Lyon withdrew his finger just to the tip of his nail bed, eliciting a slight whimper, before another long, calloused finger joined in, thrusting into the woman erratically.

"Ah!" Juvia groaned, her womanhood clenching against Lyons hand. She whimpered and mewled, panted and screamed. Juvia began to feel the fluids of her own body coat those wonderful fingers completely.

"T-too close…" She stuttered, her unoccupied hand coming to halt his own between her folds.

Their breaths mingled together, cool breath panting on heated skin, all movement stilled, except for their beating hearts. "Lyon-sama…" She whimpered, her core bubbling, aching for release.

"Me too," he whispered, littering the blunettes shoulder blade with blistering, sensational cool kisses.

His hand left her heavens spot, slowly sliding up and down Juvia's thigh. He coaxed her with lulling words, tracing the entrance of her body with his straining member.

"Juvia…"

With one deep thrust and a feminine gasp, Lyon fit perfectly within Juvias inner walls. She clawed at the sheets, whining and squirming as she adjusted to his length.

Juvias eyes closed, small tears gathering at the crink of her eyelids; yet soft, loving lips washed them away. Lyon lay atop her kneeling back, lips laying tender kisses everywhere they touched. His body was still, fingers wrapped around hers tightly, entwined like the red string of faith.

He panted as well, restraining himself as he watched Juvias frame shudder from the intrusion. He watched as she dug her chin deeper into the pillows, biting her lip tantalizing.

They were glossed in a perfect pink, drool leaving the corners of her mouth. When she panted, squirming under his weight, her lips parted in an 'o'. Ever so beautiful to him. Ever so begging.

In one swoop movement, Lyons lips met with Juvias once again, swallowing her gasp as he began to pull out. Juvia clutched at Lyons hands tighter, holding on for dear life. Every rigid edge of Lyons package rubbing at her insides, leaving her body only to the tip.

She knew what was next, moaning and grinding teeth with his, waiting for Lyons hips to jut. When they did, she almost lost it, mouth gaping open in a soundless scream as he buried himself in her, deep and smoothly.

"Juvia…" Lyon grunted, forehead pressed near her ear as he paced himself within her.

"Lyon-sama…" Juvia howled, bringing a pair of their interlocked hands to her chest, above her heart. "Ah! Lyon-sama!"

A fire built within the rain lady, something only _her_ ice-mage could ignite. It burrowed itself deep within her stomach, threatening to seep out with every thrust he made.

Lyon ground his hips into her, gyrating his movements just the way she liked. He was her knight, the one to protect her, make her feel. Make her feel on top of the world, that was his duty, and as he thrust into her deeper, relishing in the sounds she made, he knew this was how.

He cherished her like a queen. Bent down before her, touched at the crevices of her will, obeyed her every law. He gave with no expectation in return, except for pride and respect. It was love.

A love that he bowed to give, to show. He put all his love, all his emotion into the things he did, into the things to make her cry in passion.

Each moan he responded with a grunt. Each scream, a gurgled hiss. Each squeal, a round of his hips smacking against hers.

His love was pure like each time he penetrated her. He gave her affection when it felt she almost lost it, he was there.

She loved him. Not just love for the way he matched tempos with her, her own hips thrusting back into his. Not just love for the short whispers he left in her ear. Not just love to reciprocate the feelings of his own.

No. She loved him and she would show it.

"Lyon…" She begged, "C-come here…"

Her eyes were hopeful as she turned to him, mouth slightly parted, shined over and blue orbs adoring. She leaned her cheek against the silky hair of his, lustful eyes closing.

To be near the one you loved, as connected as could be, this was love, comfortably.

Lyons thrust became more sporadic, the small groans he let out transforming into full-fledged moans. He arched over her like a bow, bringing their hands closer to her chest, squeezing tightly as he nearly rammed into her. It hurt to keep his eyes open, vision blurring.

"Ju-Juvias almost- Ah!"

Juvias wails filled the air, her inner muscles locking around him, causing him to lose balance. He felt as she clutched tightly at him, arms hugging his, head thrown over his shoulder, milky white erupting through their unison.

He groaned, burrowing his nose deeper into the sweet smell of her, thrust heavier and speedier. He was so close. Almost there.

" _Lyon-sama…"_

Juvias voice came out smooth, a heavens whistle to the sky. The look she gave him when they locked eyes, full of bliss, full of absolute care.

It loosened his grip, teeth gritted together, eyes screwed shut in frustration.

With one more thrust, hips ramming against hers as Juvia let out another cry, he came.

He came. Juvias name on his last octave. Juvias eyes in his memory. He came to the knowledge that she was here, she was with him.

"Guargh.!"

Groaning, Lyon fell on top the giggling woman, slipping out from her folds. Lyon huffed, the strength from his release leaving him spent and tired. Yet, the light airy tone the blunette sung forgave him of his actions, his mood.

"Is my voice that alluring to you?"

Juvia let out a soft chuckle as she met eyes with Lyon, his smug grin lopsided and hair tousled in a mess. Rugged style, she liked to call it.

Disconnecting their joined hands, Juvia smiled sweetly at the confused mage, turning herself to face him. Once fully turned, she wrapped her arms around him, bringing their lips together in one last tantalizing kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Juvia."


End file.
